


Keeping up with the Waynes

by Micht



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micht/pseuds/Micht
Summary: Il fallait bien que quelqu'un remarque un jour le potentiel d'une émission basée sur les nombreux enfants, biologiques ou non, de Bruce Wayne.





	Keeping up with the Waynes

« Échec et mat. Encore.

\- -tt- C’est bien le seul domaine où tu peux me battre, Drake.  
-Te battre avec facilité, je précise. »

Jouer aux échecs contre Damian était la seule activité que Tim Drake aimait faire avec lui. La raison étant qu’il le battait facilement et que le jeune héros en redemandait toujours. Ils venaient de finir leur troisième partie d’affilée et Damian voulait visiblement continuer : « Chacune de tes victoires me rapproche de la mienne. J’apprends avec chaque partie.

\- Non. Tu fais constamment les mêmes erreurs. Ton style de jeu est le même que ton style de combat. Offensif, offensif, offensif. Aux échecs, ça ne te réussis pas. Remarque, vu ce bleu sur ton avant-bras, le combat ne te traite pas mieux.  
\- Drake, sais-tu ce qu’est un Konda ?  
\- Une arme Africaine.  
\- En effet. Il se trouve que Père en possède une. Si tu continue à te moquer, je vais aller la chercher pour te couper la... »

Jamais la menace ne fut totalement expliquée puisque la porte du salon s’ouvrit sur un Bruce Wayne plutôt agacé. Personne de normal ne pourrait le voir, bien entendu, mais les deux fils, biologiquement ou non, pouvaient bien le voir. Ce fut Damian qui prit la parole : « Des problèmes avec l’entreprise ?

\- Non. Avec une chaîne de télévision.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as bien entendu. »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant. Celle-là, ils ne l’avaient jamais entendu. Bruce s’assit dans un fauteuil près d’eux et Tim se risqua à continuer : « Ils veulent que tu fasse une apparition dans une émission ? Ce serait pas la première fois. Stéphanie et Bart font encore des imitations de toi faisant semblant d’être effrayé par Ellen DeGeneres.

\- Quelle humiliation pour moi, ajouta Damian, de voir mon père réduit à cela pour plaire à un public imbécile.  
\- Ces apparitions sont nécessaires pour distraire ledit public et l’empêcher de formuler des hypothèses sur notre double-vie, lui rappela Bruce.  
\- Oui mais… DeGeneres ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas une émission plus cérébrale ?  
\- Et moins regardée. Mais pour en revenir à notre problème, non, ce n’est pas juste une invitation. »

Cette information perturba encore plus les deux jeunes héros. Rien n’avait de sens. Pourquoi une chaîne de télé s’intéressait-elle à Bruce Wayne hormis pour le faire apparaître dans une émission. « Oh. Non. » Tim semblait avoir une idée. « Quoi, Drake ?

\- Si j’ai raison, ce serait… Drôle. Vraiment.  
\- Raison sur quoi ?  
-Les Kardashian.  
\- Je vais chercher le Konda.   
\- Damian, assis-toi. »

Le fils prodigue obéit en grognant. Bruce senior joignit les mains et poussa un soupir : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Tim, mais je suppose que tu as deviné. Comment ?

\- Et bien, mis à part ton statut de meilleur parti de Gotham, ce qui intéresse les gens, c’est ta famille. Tes ancêtres pour leur implication dans Gotham et tes enfants parce qu’un milliardaire adoptant autant d’enfants, ce n’est pas banal. Dick, Jason, Cass, moi. Et Damian, le mouton noir.  
\- Me dis pas qu’ils…  
\- Si, Damian, répondit Bruce. Ils veulent créer une émission appelée Keeping up with the Waynes. »

Le silence qui s’ensuivit fut des plus gênants. Damian ne cessait de cligner des yeux, Tim se retenait de rire et Bruce regardait ses mains. Alfred passa au même moment pour demander si quelqu’un voulait du thé et tous répondirent positivement. Damian fut le premier à craquer : « Achète la chaîne en question et vire celui ou celle qui a eu cette idée stupide.

\- Attends, je suis sûr que Jason ferait un tabac en tant qu’enfant débile de la famille. Bien sûr, le moins populaire serait certainement toi ou moi.  
\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par tes élucubrations.  
\- T’es un peu comme un petit roquet, mignon mais sauvage.  
\- Alfred, ramène le Konda avec le thé ! »

Leur petite dispute fatigua Bruce qui en vint à se demander si l’émission n’était pas un bon moyen de les calmer. « J’ai accepté. 

\- Pardon ?  
\- Je n’avais pas le choix, en vérité. Le conseil d’administration de Wayne Entreprise me l’a conseillé.  
\- Non, fit Damian, non non non non. C’est une blague.  
\- Bien sûr, le rassura Tim, regarde bien son visage.  
\- -tt- Une bien piètre plaisanterie, Père. »

Bruce rit doucement et but une gorgée du thé qu’Alfred venait d’amener. Bien évidemment qu’il avait refusé. En une semaine, il ne pourrait pas lister toutes les raisons qui en fait une idée stupide. Néanmoins, ce que Tim avait mentionnait l’intéressait puisque c’était visiblement la source du problème.

« Maintenant que ce malentendu est dissipé, Tim, peux-tu m’expliquer qui sont les Kardashian ? »


End file.
